


The Joy of Less

by Korrasamipancakes



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrasamipancakes/pseuds/Korrasamipancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less gets fricky frack</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Less

It was late, Jessica and Skylar were walking back from the park after catching Pokemon. 

They walked down the street, a cool breeze swept past the couple. Skylar is hand lightly touched Jessica's. Before their hands clasp together. Skylars Alpha Enhanced sense of smell, can sense an anxiety phenomenon coming from Jessica. 

The couple walk in silence for a bit enjoying the peaceful silence with life sounds of crickets chirping, before Jessica's voice breaks the soft silence.  
"Would you consider becoming mated" her face is deep with blush, she knows it's a big, personal question. Skylar appears to be be a bit stunned, she thought about this before, but never thought Jessica would ask the question so causally.  
"Yes, I would" Slylars words tumble out

Jessica excels in relief.  
"When?" questions Skylar  
"Spring Break?" Jessica nods

The awkwardness settles as their afternoon walk comes to an end

\----------------------------------------

The omega takes in the green sceenery as she walks upon the cobble stone path. The breathtaking beauty of the nature, almost made her forget about her stiff neck from the three hour drive. The wooden cabin emerges into her sight as she pulls along the lion king suitcase that almost forgot to bring on their trip. 

It was just Skylar and herself who were going be staying in the cabin, at least untill the rest of thier friends arrived. Which wasnt going to happen for two days.  


Two days, alone, anything could happen, anything being them finally becoming bonded. Then everyone would know that they belonged to eachother, thier scents permenty mixed forever.

Speaking of Skylar, she pulls up next to Jessica, the alphas breathing was shaky after concouqering the steep path up the hill to the cabin.

"Its beautiful isnt it" asked the omega  
"Not as beautiful as you"  
"You cheesy shit"  
"I know" exclaimed the blue haired alpha as she kissed the shorter girl is cheek

The two unpacked as the sun was setting painting the with blues and pinks and deep reds across the sky. 

Jessica was in the motion of shutting a drawer as Skylar warped her hands from the small of the omegas back to her front. 

Skylar rested her head upon the brown eyed girls shoulder. 

"Hello my baby Lion" she whispered into the omegas ear. It was one of the sweetest whole hearted things she'd ever heard. "I'm fine" she said softly as she turned around to face Skylar. She leaned in for a kiss as she cupped the alphas face in her hands. Their lips met the kiss was soft and light. Skylar's hand slipped under the omegas shirt. Gripping her waist. Jessica was already undoing her pants. Skylars aloha pheromones were pumping into the air, she wanted to mate. 

Skylars voice quivered "Do you wanna..." "Fuck?" Jessica answered "Yes"  
Jessica started unbuttoning Skylars shirt, Skylar didn't resist. They were a jumble of body parts and completely a hot mess. Jessicas hand moved down Skylars chest to her torso and squeezed the alpha is emerging bulge.

Skylar released a loud grunt. The alpha sucked Jessica's collarbone and working her way down as Jessica moaned in pleasure. Leaving a trail of hickeys. Skylar moves her body over the omega. Jessica moans 

"please...touch me" "I'd love to please my omega" Skylar smirks. 

Skylars member is throbbing. Skylar puts her finger into Jessica's hole.  
"Babygirl your so wet we don't even need lube.  
"Oh daddy" the omega moans

Jessica's face turns red "I... Didn't mean" she says embarrassed 

"It's okay, I like it when you call me daddy" "Daddy!" The brunette exclaims "Good, Babygirl" Skylars slaps Jessica's ass "Harder Daddy!" 

Skylar begins to grind against Jessica has her throbbing cock goes into Jessica's wet hole. "Daddy" Jessica whimpers "Say it louder, Babygirl" "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Skylar grinds harder "You gonna come for daddy Babygirl" Jessica screams "I'm-m gon-na come" Skylar knots and Jessica's whole body is shaking as she moans. Jessica grabs the bed sheets as she climaxes "Good job Babygirl" Skylar whispers in the omegas ear. Skylar moves her body off of Jessica's and lays beside her. 

Jessica lays her head on Skylars shoulder. "Mmmm I'm happy we finally bonded" Skylar sniffs the omega "Mmm you smell like me now" "It feels different, better to be mated" "Mmmm" Skylar nods before kissing Jessica on the forehead "Goodnight my baby lion" 

 


End file.
